


The Dress Part 1

by chatteringmagpie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Canon Universe, Developing Friendships, Drinking to Cope, During Canon, Everybody Loves Geordi, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humorous Ending, Internal Monologue, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Tasha Yar Was Mean To Data, Tears, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatteringmagpie/pseuds/chatteringmagpie
Summary: Early on in the adventure, Data helps Naseema get ready for a formal function, and they have an honest chat about things. Naseema reveals something that's been bothering her. Data puts his foot in his mouth and they deal with some awkward tension. Will their friendship grow beyond a purely professional one or will an uncomfortable mistake ruin what they have?
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Dress Part 1

Naseema examined the garment Data had hung in the bathroom for her, and sighed. This was certainly not the first formal reception she'd attended, nor was it the first time she'd been expected to wear attire provided to her by the hosts. It was, however, the first time she'd encountered a dress she was unsure she'd be able to get into single-handed. She glanced into the other room where her android bodyguard was examining several Mark padds almost simultaneously, and looked back at the dress again before letting out another sigh. She directed her attention to her reflection in the bathroom's large mirror, and removed the pins holding her hair up. It fell down her back as she rubbed her scalp therapeutically, and combed her fingers through the length of her honey waves. She looked back into the other room, and watched the android with his reports. His expression remained placid as his pupils quivered back and forth, his brain taking in thousands of words every second.

Data was the Enterprise's second officer, and under most circumstances his position aboard the ship would have made him too important a figure to be acting as a personal security guard, but he never gave any indication that he thought the assignment was beneath him. If anything, he seemed to consider it an honor that Captain Picard had paired him with the Feeonix. He always claimed he was incapable of either liking or disliking something, but recently he'd come to admit that statement was not entirely true, as he found spending time with her was a genuinely pleasurable experience. She was interesting, and she intrigued him. She was animated, and an excellent storyteller with a curious mind. To see her interact with the android, one would never guess she was aware of his artificial status. She listened to him, she indulged him, and she was kind to him. She appreciated both Data's calm rationality, and the boyish excitement that overtook him when he became interested in something.

The Feeonix, on the other hand, was an emotional animal. Her rational half locked in an almost constant battle for control with her own nature, and coupling that with her longevity, she had difficulty forming meaningful, lasting relationships with humanoids. Naseema was nearly fifteen hundred years old, and at a tender twenty-five, Data was practically a baby by comparison, although his lifespan had the potential to cross centuries. They had known each other only a few months, yet they developed a kinship almost immediately despite the vast years between them. Naseema saw in Data, an enormous potential that she very much wanted to see realized.

In this moment, she watched him engrossed in his reading, and she felt an increasing insecurity about the favour she needed to ask him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get the dress on by herself, and while she was certain their hosts would offer an attendant to assist her, she found she wasn't particularly thrilled by the idea of having a stranger help her get dressed. She took a quick breath, and hoped that the android wouldn't be put off by her request.

“Data,” she began, “are you busy?” She smiled hopefully as the android lowered the padd in his hand, and turned his head.

“I am currently working on several configuration schematics for engineering, analyzing the collected works of Marcel Proust, reading the latest issues of three leading cybernetics journals, and revising the personnel assignments for the departments under my command, but they do not require my immediate attention,” he replied. “Is there something you require, ambassador?” He blinked, and the interest in his gold eyes was piqued.

_He hoped she had an interesting diversion._

Naseema wrung her hands slightly, nervous about continuing. Data noticed, and blinked again. “You appear to be uncomfortable, ambassador, is everything alright?” he asked. She nodded quickly.

“Yes, Commander, everything is fine,” she said. “I-” she paused, and swallowed. “I believe I am going to need your assistance with something a bit out of the ordinary.” She smiled awkwardly again, and the android's eyebrows went up.

_His interest was certainly piqued now._

“Whatever it is you require, ambassador,” he replied, gathering up his files, and stacking them on the table in front of him. “I am, as Geordi would say, all yours.” Naseema's face flushed a little.

_It was her best kept secret that she was able to hear what the android was thinking most of the time. She didn't really know why she was able to hear him. She couldn't hear the thoughts of other species, except her own kind. It must have something to do with frequencies and brainwaves, but ultimately it didn't matter why. It afforded her a greater understanding of who he was as a person, and was likely why she saw him as more human than most others did. She was privy to all the things he didn't say out loud, which, despite how much he actually talked, was a great deal more than anyone could imagine. She was actively working on a technique to block him out, or more accurately, to block herself from listening to him all the time, and she was getting good at it, but he seemed to have no volume control on his thoughts, and there were times when he was so loud, it was all she could hear. She was curious to know what he would think about the diversion she was about to suggest._

“You may wish to discover what it is I want before you offer yourself up so willingly,” she laughed.

“Perhaps,” Data said, “but I do not believe that will factor into my decision with any significance.”

“If you say so.” Naseema answered. The android stood up from the sofa, and followed the Feeonix into the bathroom. She motioned towards the dress, and looked at him, clearing her throat. “I do not believe I will be able to put that on without assistance,” she said. “Each of those tiny crystals must be attached to my skin in order for it to stay on my body, and I will be unable to accomplish that by myself.”

Data nodded. “I understand your dilemma,” he replied. “Would you like me to summon someone to assist you with the task?”

“Well, actually, I was hoping you would assist me,” she said, smiling nervously again.

“Oh.” The android seemed taken aback.

Naseema wasn't sure what to make of Data's response, his mind was going faster than she could listen, and she suddenly felt like she had crossed a line. She dropped her eyes to the floor, and was about to tell him to forget what she'd just asked him to do when he replied, “Are you certain you will not be uncomfortable? It may prove to be a time consuming task.” He looked over at the dress, and then examined her body with his eyes, moving around her so he could get a three hundred and sixty degree view. With anybody else, and in any other situation, Naseema would have felt violated, but she knew Data was only calculating how long it would take him to accomplish the job.

“I would be far more uncomfortable having to disrobe in front of a stranger,” she said. The android paused his calculations, and furrowed his brow as he often did when he was contemplating.

_When he'd asked her if she'd be uncomfortable he had been referring to the amount of time she would have to remain on her feet, and stand perfectly still while he affixed the crystals in the proper position. It hadn't occurred to him that it might be awkward for her to have to take her clothes off in his company. He never really thought about that sort of thing. Such situations rarely presented themselves, and the last woman he had seen naked, hadn't been uncomfortable in the least about taking her clothes off in his presence...or about anything that happened afterward._

“It would be my pleasure to assist you, ambassador,” he finally decided to say. Naseema arched an eyebrow, and smirked at his choice of words even though she knew he didn't mean them the way they came out. Data quickly realized he should have put more thought into his reply, but he didn't get the chance to correct himself.

“You will also be able to accomplish what is required much faster than a humanoid assistant,” Naseema added, attempting to lessen the weird tension building between them.

“That is true,” Data replied, admittedly relieved that Naseema was not allowing him the opportunity to embarrass himself further.

_Just because he was incapable of actually feeling the hot sting of humiliation didn't mean he was unaware of when it should occur._

He checked his internal chronometer. “There are still three hours, twenty-four minutes, and seven seconds until we are expected at the reception. If my calculations are correct, I will require one hour, forty-six minutes, and two seconds to properly apply the crystals,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Naseema smiled at him. “Your calculations are always correct, Data,” she replied.

“I know.”

She laughed gently, and said, “Let me have a drink first, and then we shall commence.” He watched her go to the replicator, and he could tell she was still ill at ease.

_He wondered if it was because she was concerned he would pursue some sort of advance, or perhaps she thought some aspect of her body was unattractive, and felt insecure about it. He wondered if he should say something to ease her worries._

She downed the drink quickly, and ordered up another, bringing it with her back into the bathroom. She placed it on the vanity, and turned to her android companion. He had already removed the dress from it's hanger. The fabric was so fine it was almost non-existent in his hands. He held it up and out in front of him, trying his best to maintain what he hoped was the perfect blend of calm indifference, and warm enthusiasm.

_He greatly wanted to alleviate her discomfort. When he'd first been assigned to act as the ambassador's protective detail, he had assumed it was because the captain was hesitant to trust him with more important duties, but as he continued to observe Naseema interact with other species, especially hostile ones, he'd come to understand that while she was an exceptional diplomat, she was also a powerful weapon, elaborately hidden under the guise of a beautiful young woman, and her primary function was to protect the ship, and by extension, the security of the federation. With this understanding, he'd realized how the captain had bestowed upon him the duty to protect the ship's protector. He couldn't think of a higher honor, and he was determined not to disappoint the captain, or Naseema._

She took a long, deep breath, and met the android's gold eyes.

_If she didn't know better, she could swear he was as nervous as she was right now._

“Before I give you the full show,” she said, “I want to thank you for agreeing to assist me. Vulnerability is not an easy position for me to find myself in, and I want you to know how greatly I appreciate your presence at this moment.” She smiled shyly at him, and reached out to give his hand a gentle squeeze. He cocked his head slightly, and his expression softened.

_He hadn't realized exactly how difficult it was for her to request his help with something of such an intimate nature. While he didn't quite understand why this situation made her feel vulnerable, he did know that he wanted her to trust him, and despite what he believed to be true about his programming, he found he didn't like the fact that she felt vulnerable and insecure. He wanted to say the right thing, but he knew that saying too much usually resulted in the opposite._

“You are welcome,” he replied, and returned her smile. She inhaled another quick breath, and unfastened the sash of her kimono. She let it slide off her shoulders, and down to the floor. Then she raised her arms over her head, and Data carefully slid the delicate garment onto her. They were quiet for the first short while as the android affixed each tiny crystal to her skin, focusing intently on his task, and being extra careful about where he put his hands. The dress itself was a ridiculous confection. The fabric was practically transparent, and so delicate, if Naseema moved the wrong way, it would almost certainly tear, and make all Data's hard work moot. The positioning of the crystals was designed in such a way as to create opacity on the areas of the dress that covered the intimate parts of Naseema's body, and without affixing them properly, the garment would slide right off her.

It didn't take long for the pair to settle into a more comfortable place with each other, and Naseema was glad she had asked Data for his help.

_She found she rather liked the feel of his hands. They were warmer than she'd expected, and they felt familiar. She wasn't sure now why she'd been so insecure at first. She knew he would never attempt anything inappropriate. Too many memories of ancient Earth clouding her judgment, she supposed. She'd known too many violent, aggressive men in her lifetime. Too many that had let the lure of her energy drive them to possessive, ugly behavior. Data wasn't susceptible to that power. He wasn't arrogant. He wasn't cruel. He exhibited none of the unpleasant qualities his physical, and mental prowess would afford him. At this very moment his hands were simultaneously moving with both speed and precision, yet also with gentleness, and delicacy. She couldn't help but wonder if Data's creator had purposely programmed him with the knowledge of how to touch a woman. Either way, she had found another aspect of Lt. Commander Data that she adored._

She looked down at the android, intent on his task, and watched him for a minute before he became aware of her eyes on him. He glanced up to meet her gaze, and smiled before returning his attention to her left hip.

_She decided she could fall in love with a man like Data, but there were no other men like him. There was, and would only ever be, one Data._

He'd finished with the crystals at her hip, and his nimble fingers were moving around to attach the ones on her abdomen. At some point he would need to move either upward or downward to areas that certainly had the potential for her to be uncomfortable with his hands being there, and he was attempting to delay until he was sure he wasn't going to make her feel discomfited, or embarrass himself. As he completed the semi-circle above her navel, the back of his hand brushed against the underside of her breast. The sensation was unexpected, and it caused her to shiver slightly as an eruption of gooseflesh spread across her skin. Data's eyes widened as he noticed the tiny bumps, and he stopped moving his hands, and pulled them back.

_His own skin was incapable of such a reaction, and he'd only ever observed living flesh react that way to cold temperatures, and in one other instance..._

“Are you feeling cold, ambassador?” he ventured, hoping Naseema didn't notice the uncertainty he was sure was evident in his voice. She smiled at him.

“No, thank you, Data. That tickled a little, is all,” she replied. “I am alright, do not be concerned.” He nodded, and returned his attention back to the dress.

_What an intriguing reaction, he decided. The only time his touch had received such a reception was when he had engaged in Tsilokovsky intoxication induced lovemaking with the ship's security chief, Lt. Tasha Yar. He wondered if, in the morning, Naseema would insist that this situation did not happen, like Lt. Yar did. Although, as far as he was aware, Naseema was not currently suffering from a viral infection, so perhaps her reaction would not mirror Lt. Yar's. He wondered again why Naseema seemed so insecure regarding this project initially. He sincerely hoped she was not worried he would make an inappropriate or aggressive advance towards her. She was fifteen hundred years old after all, and while she had been very open with him about her life up to this point, he had to admit, there was a great deal he didn't know, and that included her experiences with men. He wanted her to know that his programming would never allow him to cross such a line, but it had occurred to him that saying so out loud would likely seem insincere. He couldn't imagine that her trepidation had anything to do with some perceived physical flaw. As far as he was able to tell, her body was flawless. He detected no imperfections in her skin, not a single scar, dimple, or even a minuscule freckle. Her breasts appeared to be exactly the same size, and were perfectly symmetrical. Each of her limbs was the same length as it's mate. Measured against every human standard for physical attractiveness that he understood, she was very beautiful, and when he factored in what he knew of their crew mates' opinions on the matter, his conclusion was confirmed. Perhaps he should tell her, then she would know that he was not judging her. He refocused to pay closer attention to where his hands landed, but still, part of him wanted to see her skin react that way again..._

He completed the section around her abdomen, and moved around to her right hip, still contemplating what he should say, or if he should speak at all.

_She couldn't help herself from listening to his thoughts for a minute. His mind usually moved to quickly for her to catch everything, still he often spoke to himself internally as she did, and as she imagined their other human companions did as well. He kept asking himself why she would be hesitant to ask for his help, and he was concerned that she didn't trust him. It was of great importance to him that she feel comfortable in his company, and he wanted her to know that she could come to him with anything she needed. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew for sure that he was worried about it. She found his insistence that he lacked emotion almost laughable. If their crew mates could hear the things that went on inside his head, as she could, they would agree with her. He was capable of excitement, and wonder, of both pleasure, and disappointment, and irritation too. Someone truly incapable of emotion wouldn't care what others thought of them, but Data did care, and he seemed to care the most about what she thought. She wanted to ease his worry. Assure him that she did trust him, and her trust would continue to grow over time, and as they came to know each other better. She also felt that perhaps she should explain the beauty myth to him..._

“Data,” she began, a tad abruptly. The android stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her. His eyes were expectant. He wasn't sure if she was about to tell him something revelatory, or suddenly dismiss him from the room. Naseema took a breath, and continued, “I want you to understand that my inhibition has nothing to do with you, personally. You have been very good to me, but our friendship is young, and I am afraid it is not yet strong enough to trump my instinct.”

“Your instinct is to be distrustful of others?” he asked, his eyes still wide and searching.

“Not entirely,” she replied, “but yes, experience has taught me to be vigilant in certain scenarios, and while my rational mind knows that it is silly to be fearful, my intuition reminds me that you are far stronger than I, and could easily overpower me if you desired to. It is a difficult impulse to fight.” The android's expression changed as he absorbed, and processed what she had just told him.

“Experiences in your past have led you to be distrustful of men,” he said, decidedly. “Someone hurt you.” The tone of his voice became harder, the way it did when he didn't like what he was hearing.

“I am much stronger, and far more difficult to injure than human males, however, that is not to say it was never attempted. I was more fortunate than many women I have encountered. Data, you must understand that Earth was a drastically different place when I was very young. Women have not always enjoyed the rights, and freedoms they have now. For many centuries women had no rights at all, and were considered to be property,” she explained, and Data's expression darkened.

_If he were capable of becoming angry, he would be angry now. For the second time this year, a woman he was close to had confided in him about suffering violence at the hands of men. Harming another, especially another who was weaker, went against all he understood about right and wrong. It went against all his programming, and something about Naseema's words was causing a faulty connection in his brain, he was sure of it. How else could he explain this unpleasant sensation he was experiencing?_

“Ancient Earth could be a very dangerous place, especially for a woman possessing an energy field that attracts men, amplifies their sex drive, and distorts their view of beauty,” she added. Her voice had become quiet, and her expression saddened as she tried to make him understand that it wasn't him that made her uncomfortable, it was unpleasant memories. He was quiet for a few seconds, and his eyes scanned hers.

“I am not affected by your energy field, so perhaps my opinion is biased, but desiring a woman does not seem like an acceptable reason to perpetuate violence against her.” he finally said.

“Is there ever an acceptable reason?” she replied, mostly asking the question rhetorically, but Data hadn't quite grasped that quirk of human speech yet, and gave her an answer to her query.

“I cannot think of any reason that would be acceptable.”

“Thank you, Data,” she replied, a delicate smile crossing her face. “I know that you would never harm me, and with some time I will lose my disconcert. Your patience goes a long way to helping me overcome the aspects of my nature that are focused only on self-preservation.” She bent over, and kissed him on his forehead. He blinked several times with mild surprise, and returned her smile. Then the top part of her dress began to slide off, and she had to straighten up suddenly. She tried to catch the garment, but Data was faster, and his hands flew up to grab it. He was more distracted by their conversation than he thought because he realized too late that he was firmly holding both her breasts. Their eyes met in an instant of shock, and Data's grew wide and horrified until Naseema's expression turned from surprise to amusement, and she burst out laughing. The android jerked his hands back, and stared up at the Feeonix who was laughing into her hand.

_He knew this was absolutely a situation where he should be embarrassed. He had just affirmed his belief that women were not property, and violence against them was unacceptable, and he was pleased with her reaction. They seemed to have reached an understanding, and what he hoped was a higher level of trust between them, and then this...He assessed her reaction quickly, and she did not appear to be angry, but he needed to be sure she understood that he had not done it on purpose._

“I-I am so very sorry, Ambassador!” he exclaimed. “I do not know what happened! I was--my only intent--I meant to--” he stammered, desperately searching for the proper response, and quickly disregarding each choice while Naseema continued to giggle at his reaction.

_Why could he not decide on an appropriate response?! All he had to do was tell her it was an accident, that he'd only meant to keep the dress from slipping off but there seemed to be a malfunction between his language circuits, and his mouth. She was laughing. He didn't know how to effectively discern whether she was laughing because the situation was amusing or because his predicament was amusing. Laughing with, or laughing at? Her eyes. He could almost always detect her true emotions through her eyes._

“I am not laughing at you, Data,” she said gently, once his wide, gold eyes started scanning hers, and it became obvious he was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do next. “And I believe we have moved beyond the use of formal titles, Commander,” she added with a smirk. Finally rescued from his verbal quandary, Data gave up trying to save face, and nodded sheepishly in reply.

_Laughing with._

Naseema almost erupted with laughter again when she heard his next thought.

_They are definitely exactly the same size._

“Now that the ice has been broken, you might as well complete the portion of the application I know you have been avoiding,” she told him, laughter still evident in her voice.

“Ice?” he asked quizzically, clearly not understanding the colloquialism. “I do not understand.”

“It is an expression,” she explained. “It means we have eliminated any residual tension between us.” His eyebrow arched up as he considered what she'd said. Then he met her eyes, and allowed a lopsided smirk to slide up his face.

“I see,” he said, and then added, “As you wish, Ambassador.” Naseema's smile broadened.

“Mr. Data, if I did not know better, I would swear you were being facetious,” she grinned. He cocked his eyebrow in reply, and she laughed again as she allowed him to continue with the application of the dress.

After a few minutes of quiet, he looked up at her face again, and asked, “Naseema, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course you may,” she replied.

“When my hand brushed against your breast earlier, your skin reacted in a manner that I have not had the opportunity to observe often in other humanoids,” he started.

“You mean the goosebumps,” she interrupted.

“Yes,” he replied. “I have noticed the pilomotor reflex occurs most commonly in cold temperatures, but I have also observed that it occurs in other situations that are more difficult to predict.”

“Continue.”

“Naseema, does your pilomotor reflex mimic that of humans, or are there a different set of variables that affect it?” he asked, his eyes becoming wide, and interested again.

_She could tell he was fishing for an answer to something particular but he was unsure of how to approach directly. Too many bad reactions from humans had made him tentative with certain subjects. She had gotten used to these inquiries from the android. She found that he often saved questions of a sensitive nature for her, when they were alone. She'd had to learn a lot of the same things about humans that Data was still in the process of discovering, with the same awful trial-and-error method, and at the time, she would have done anything to have had someone like her to answer those questions without anger, without eye rolling, without squeamish laughter. She was happy to be able to be there for him when he wanted to know something they both knew would be difficult to approach the humans with. She suspected his line of questioning had to do with his night of passion, but he hadn't told her about that directly. She'd gleaned it from his mind, from Tasha's behavior afterward, and from her unfortunate presence when he'd been told, “it never happened.” She hadn't meant to overhear that, or the thoughts he'd had on the subject, but what was done, was done. She admittedly hadn't been particularly shocked to discover the encounter, as he'd been uncharacteristically amorous during that infection. He tried to kiss her but she side stepped him, and he ended up losing his balance, and kissing the deck instead. That was when she, and Worf realized he'd been infected by the intoxication as well. It might have been funnier if they hadn't all almost been killed. His question wasn't intended to be funny despite how it might be perceived by human ears, and even though he was unaware of how hurtful Tasha's behavior had been since their coupling, she was aware, and she felt badly for him. She would do her best to provide him with an answer even though he was making her slightly uncomfortable._

“Yes, my pilomotor reflex does mimic that of a human, although I am not vulnerable to cold temperatures as a human would be, so my reflex is not triggered under such conditions,” she replied. “It is however sensitive to other common stimuli such as the knismesis, and gargalesis sensations, as well as, what I suspect is the reason for your inquiry, sexual arousal.”

Data looked surprised that she had hit so close to the mark with her reply. “How did you-” he started to ask but Naseema caught him before he could finish.

“Just a hunch,” she smiled. “Do not be concerned, Data,” she assured him. “You have not crossed a line. The sensation of your touch was simply unexpected, and as I said before, it tickled. You did not make my skin crawl, or cause any unwanted arousal.”

He nodded, and having received the answer he was looking for, didn't press any further.

_He thought it was kind of her to answer his question so openly especially after he'd assaulted her with his unintentional groping, and he didn't want to make her regret trusting him to handle this situation with delicacy so he decided not to push his luck by asking for any more detail on the subject even though there were other things he wanted to know, and it was not exactly her body he was seeking information about._

He completed the application of the crystals across her hips, and abdomen, and moved down to adjoin the ones along her pelvic area. “Naseema,” he began, “may I ask you another question of a personal nature?”

She nodded, and held her breath to make it easier for him to attach the tiny jewels.

“You have often expressed your distaste for how women were treated as property in Earth's history, yet I have observed that you allow yourself to be objectified in certain situations,” he said.

“Such as this one?” she guessed, taking a breath.

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Admiral Grey has exhibited a strong attraction to you in the past, and even though you do not share his feelings, you have agreed to wear this garment, and entertain him during his birthday celebration.”

Naseema looked down at the android, meeting his eyes. His eyebrows were raised, and it was clear he was perplexed by the double standard. “I suppose that would be confusing,” she said. “You are correct. I do not appreciate being treated as if I were nothing more than a pretty face, and a pair of breasts, to be leered at in a revealing dress, and under most circumstances I would refuse to wear something like this to a Starfleet function, but I do have an ulterior motive for agreeing to wear this ridiculous thing.”

Data furrowed his brow. “What is you motive?” he asked.

“The captain has been petitioning the admiral for extra equipment, and funding for several ingenious warp drive modifications that Geordi has designed, and if his experiments are successful, the captain has promised to promote him, and make him chief of engineering,” she told the android. “I intercepted a memo from Admiral Grey to the captain that said if I would be willing to attend, and sing at the admiral's birthday ball, then he would guarantee the requested items.”

“A quid pro quo,” Data added, pleased that he understood what she meant.

“Exactly,” Naseema said with a saucy arch of her eyebrow. “I did not expect to be wearing this silly dress, but it is a small concession to make.”

“By allowing the admiral to objectify you for the evening, you are effectively securing Geordi's promotion,” Data affirmed, nodding his head slightly, sure of his own clarification. “Intriguing.”

Naseema's face fell as she realized Data didn't get it. “No, not exactly,” she replied. “Geordi will earn his own promotion, I am simply ensuring that he will get the equipment he needs for his experiments.”

“I believe I understand,” Data asserted. “What will you receive for _your_ efforts in this _quid pro quo_?” he asked.

“I will receive the pleasure of spending the evening in the company of my favourite android,” she replied with a smile.

“My company is satisfactory payment for your services in this transaction?” he asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “When you say it like that, it sounds as if you believe I am prostituting myself for Geordi's benefit!” she exclaimed. “Is that what you think?”

Now Data looked surprised. “No,” he replied. “It is my understanding that prostitution requires a sexual act as part of the exchange. You do not intend to provide the admiral with such a thing.”

“With what? A sexual act?!” she asked, now slightly horrified at the idea that he could possibly think she would provide the admiral with sexual favours in order to get Geordi a promotion.

He frowned, and tilted his head, eyeing her. He was confused by her reaction, and suddenly unsure of what she was saying. “Do you?” he ventured suspiciously.

“Intend to buy Geordi a promotion with sex? Of course not!” she proclaimed.

The android suddenly looked penitent. “I suspect I should be embarrassed by my suggestion,” he said quietly.

_He'd upset her. He really needed to learn to shut his mouth while he was ahead. He couldn't seem to help himself from asking just one more question, making just one more assertion, drawing just one more comparison. This was worse than how he always seemed to put his foot in his mouth with regards to the captain, and the French culture. What a winning experience this adventure turned out to be. She'd trusted him with such a delicate situation, and he'd managed to touch her inappropriately, ask her intrusive questions, and suggest she was a prostitute, all in the last hour. She would almost certainly ask the captain to reassign him once they were back on the ship. So much for learning everything he could from the Feeonix. All he was sure of right now, was that he did not understand human interaction nearly as well as he thought he did._

He lowered his gaze from hers. “Perhaps I should return to the other room, before I insult you further.”

She slid her fingers under his chin, and tilted his head back up. “Please do not be embarrassed, Data,” she said. “You have not insulted me, you simply did not quite understand circumstances that can be complex at the best of times. We had a misunderstanding. That is fairly common among humans, so I believe we have made progress in that regard.”

He contemplated what she'd said before replying, “Yes, I suppose our interaction could be interpreted as such.” Then he made eye contact with her. “Naseema, are you certain I have not offended you?” he asked as his eyes searched hers, hoping he hadn't damaged their friendship.

She smiled at him. “I am certain.” She carefully crouched down to his level, and took his hands in hers. “Data, I want you to feel that you can ask me anything you may wish to know, no matter how uncomfortable you may believe your question is. I have been in your place. I have had to learn the same things about humanity, that you are in the process of learning, and I know how difficult certain subjects can be for humans to discuss uninhibited. Perhaps I can prove my sincerity by admitting that I know you were...intimate with Lt. Yar,” she took a breath to steady herself before she continued. “If there is anything you wish to know with regards to that encounter, you may ask me outright. You do not need to disguise your questions, and please do not be concerned, everything we discuss will stay between the two of us, and the confines of this room.”

The android was taken off guard by her admission, and he wondered how she'd come to know of his liaison with Tasha since he'd kept his word that he would keep their interlude a secret. He blinked once. _He knew there was no sense in attempting to deny his sexual encounter. He was not a particularly good liar, and Naseema seemed to have an unusually attuned intuition, especially where he was concerned._ “Naseema, how did you come to be aware that Lt. Yar, and I had been intimate?” he asked quietly.

_The expression on his face changed, and even without hearing his thoughts she knew there were aspects of the rendezvous that continued to confuse him. He still had questions that he would never be able to ask Tasha to answer. He had endeared himself to her with an effortless grace, and she found herself quickly becoming very protective of him. Tasha's behavior angered her. True, perhaps Lt. Yar couldn't be entirely blamed for the circumstances that led up to the initial seduction but the cruel dismissal that followed was beyond reproach, and as far as she was concerned, Tasha had taken advantage of Data not only when the innocent, and trusting android had been purposely seduced, but again when his lack of emotion, his honesty, and his sense of duty were used against him. If only, so Tasha could be unburdened of guilt, and embarrassment. She wished she could confront the security chief regarding the callous treatment of her android companion, but she knew Data wouldn't want her to alienate Tasha over events he wasn't capable of having feelings about, one way or another. Anything she would have to say to Tasha ultimately wouldn't be in his best interests anyway. In reality, she would only be venting her own anger. Still, she couldn't help but feel indignant on Data's behalf. He had never been anything but sweet and kind to her, and he didn't deserve to be treated like a disposable toy. His lack of conventional emotion was not an invitation to abandon common courtesy when interacting with him...She needed to stop dwelling on Tasha's behavior. She was getting worked up, and Data was going to notice if she didn't reel herself in._

“Naseema, your body temperature has increased by three degrees,” the android observed, still waiting for an answer to his original query. “Are you alright? Should I summon Dr. Crusher?”

_Too late._

She looked away for a second before meeting his eyes again. Large and gold, full of curiosity, and wonder. They had tiny flecks of blue, brown, and green, and they lit up when his interest was piqued.

_She wondered if Tasha had even bothered to look closely enough to notice._ _His uniquely innocent nature made her feel young again, and being around him made things she'd experienced dozens of times seem fresh and new. She couldn't do anything about what had happened between him and Tasha so why was she continuing to feel so outraged?_

His hands were still in hers, and he was still patiently waiting for her to answer him, his eyes filling with his own version of concern. For a man who was supposed to be bereft of emotion, he had a remarkably expressive face. Naseema tried to swallow down her anger but she only partially succeeded, and she felt hot tears quickly well up. They defied her resistance, and spilled out, running down her cheeks. Data's eyes now grew wide with surprise and alarm.

“Naseema!” he started, “I did not intend to upset you with my inquiries. Please do not cry.”

_Damn it. He knew he should have kept his questions to himself. Ever since they'd met, Naseema had tried so hard to help him understand the human condition. She had helped him fit in, and before her, and Geordi, he'd never really had friends. Her viewpoint was uniquely like his own. An outsider who sought to understand, and emulate humankind. He knew how good she was to him. Kind and patient, she allowed him unlimited access to her centuries of knowledge without the appearance of dependance, and she always let him know he was appreciated, but now he'd pushed his reliance on her too far. He'd become too comfortable with their arrangement, and he had compromised their professional relationship, and their friendship._

He tried to stand so he could leave the room, and allow her to calm down, but she gripped his hands tighter, and took a quick breath before she finally answered him. “It is nothing you have done, Data, and I am sorry I am so terrible at controlling my feelings. I am just so angry, and I know it is irrational but I cannot seem to help myself,” she said as the android continued to silently search her face for even a microscopic indication of the source of her distress.

_They had reached a tipping point in their friendship. She could stop now, and he would remain confused but reassured that he hadn't done anything wrong, or she could let it all pour out, and he would either be overwhelmed, and withdraw, or he would absorb, and accept. On one hand, if she stopped herself from baring her true feelings, and let him finish with the dress, engaging in nothing more than superficial chit chat, she may cause their friendship to plateau, perhaps for good. He would draw a line for himself, and never again cross it. She did not find that a desirable outcome. If she decided to continue this conversation, and tell him how she knew of his liaison, and the feelings she had on the matter, it was possible he would pull away, fearful of an over attachment, and of compromising their duties to the ship and crew. She decided she would take her chances with the latter. She didn't entirely understand why but she felt an overwhelming loyalty to the android. She wanted them to have a close friendship, and for him to continue to trust her. The best chance she had for that, was to continue to be honest with him._

“Angry?” he asked. “If I have truly done nothing wrong, why are you angry?”

“I know about you, and Tasha because I overheard what she said to you afterward,” she replied, fat tears still falling down her face. “I am angry at her audacity.”

“Lt. Yar's audacity?” he asked, confused. “I do not understand.” He seemed to pull back for a second, as he attempted to discern what the Feeonix meant.

“Sex is an act of love. It is special. It is something that bonds two people together, and it is meant to be treasured, and respected,” Naseema replied, her voice shaking with the force of her anger. “For her to be intimate with you, and then disregard you in such a manner, for her to say such a thing to you, that _it never happened_ , and to say it where it could be overheard...it was terribly cruel, and mean, and disrespectful, and she never would have _dared_ be so heartless with any other senior officer!” She hauled in a hard breath. The more she ran on, the more upset she became. As she tried to slow herself down, she focused on the android still holding her hands, and the expression on his face was one of total astonishment. _Now she regretted letting so much emotion out in one shot._ “I am sorry, Data,” she lamented. “I should not have unleashed all of that so abruptly.”

“You are upset because of what Lt. Yar said to me?” he ventured.

_This was obviously something of importance to Naseema. She needed to release the emotional buildup inside her, and he wanted to ensure he wasn't misunderstanding her._

“Yes,” she nodded, still fighting her tears.

“Why?” he asked. “I am not capable of being injured by Lt. Yar's words. I do not understand why you would allow yourself to be so affected on my behalf.”

“Just because you may not be capable of being emotionally affected, that is not an excuse for others to be hurtful to you,” she told him as she started to cry again. “You are a kind, and gentle man, Data. You deserve to be treated better than that, and it upsets me when others do not show you the same respect that I believe they would if you were flesh and blood. Being mechanical does not make you disposable or less of a person. It does not mean you are not worthy of affection or love.” She lowered her eyes as she finished. “I am sorry if I have confused you.”

“Please do not apologize, Naseema,” he said. “I am not confused.”

_He didn't know what to say to her. He was incapable of actually feeling touched, or grateful, or appreciative but those were all words he wanted to use right now. She had taken a risk by confessing everything she knew about his secret, and her feelings on the matter. It was clear that she wanted to take their friendship to the next level, to be able to confide in him, and connect on a deeper emotional level. Even if he were unable to share those emotions with her, he could at least learn to understand them. He found he too had the desire for closeness, to be able to trust each other explicitly, and to share with her the way their human companions shared with each other. It hadn't escaped his attention that she lived on the peripherals of the human world, as he did. She too, seemed to have difficulty forming meaningful friendships. True, she had respect, and admiration but underneath that, she was feared, and that fear resulted in an innate hesitance to trust. Too many centuries of isolation in the company of others had left her insecure, and hesitant to trust others herself but she seemed to want to let him in. Perhaps he could offer her what she was unsuccessful in finding with other humanoids. Perhaps he wanted to be the one to give her that friendship. He was young, and unsure of himself now but he was eager to learn, and he wanted to try. He realized that it would be situations such as this where she would depend on his calm, and his inability to feel would enable him to be there for her without being swept away by the overpowering emotions characteristic of her species. She was the wild, unpredictable wind, and he was the oak tree, flexible, yet strong, easily able to weather any storm._

He let go of her hands, and reached out to touch her face. She looked up in surprise but she didn't flinch or pull away from him. He wiped the streaks of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, and gave her a small, awkward smile. “Thank you,” he said. “No one has ever expressed such concern for my...honor before. While it remains true that I am unaffected by Lt. Yar's disregard for my feelings, I appreciate your distress over what you interpret as an unkindness against me.” Naseema held his hand against her cheek, and returned his smile.

“She may not have hurt your feelings, Data, but you were affected. You are affected each time another's hurtful behavior towards you goes unacknowledged. It breaks my heart to think of you becoming accustomed to being mistreated by others, and I cannot be silent as that happens. You deserve so much more,” she replied. “You deserve to be with a woman who will show you affection, and tenderness. Someone who will give to you as much as you are capable of giving. Someone who will love you.”

“Naseema, I am incapable of giving love to another,” he said, drawing his hand back. “I do not believe that I am entitled to receive something I am unable to reciprocate.” He reached behind him, and retrieved her drink from the vanity. “I have observed that holding a drink often serves to calm you when you are feeling upset,” he added as he handed her the glass. The Feeonix smiled at him. An honest, affectionate smile.

“Perhaps now you believe that you are incapable of love, but one day it will reveal its magic to you, and I hope I am still here to witness when it happens for you,” she said as she accepted her drink. She stood up, and took a long sip before replacing the glass on the counter. Then she carefully adjusted the position of the dress, and looked down at her android companion. “Now, Mr. Data, I believe my breasts require your attention.”

He appeared shocked for an instant until he realized she was teasing him, and gave her a look of mild reproach before proceeding with her request. He worked in silence for the next while, fastening each crystal carefully, and precisely. She held as still as she could, trying to hold her breath so they wouldn't have anymore embarrassing interruptions. Once he'd finished with her more intimate areas, he moved around to her back, and she finally spoke to him again.

“Data, may I ask _you_ a personal question this time?” she asked quietly, twisting her head back so she could glance at him. He nodded without looking up.

“Of course, Naseema. Please proceed.”

“Had you ever been physically intimate with anyone before you made love with Lt. Yar?” she asked. The android stopped moving, and was perfectly still for an instant. “You do not need to answer if you do not wish to,” she added, and Data tilted his head ever so slightly as he considered her question.

“Yes, once,” he replied. “Although I am not sure if I would use the colloquialism _making love_ to describe either encounter.”

“No?” the Feeonix ventured.

“No,” he answered, decidedly. “It is my understanding of romantic human relationships that the term _making love_ is generally reserved for describing intimate acts between two people who have genuine feelings and affection for each other. What I experienced was physical intimacy, yes, but I believe _just sex_ would be a better description.”

“I see,” Naseema said. “Your understanding of human conversational language is greatly improving, although it does sadden me a little to hear that your sexual experiences were lackluster, since sex has the potential to be quite earth shattering when two people share a real connection...or so I have heard.”

“I do not know if _lackluster_ is an appropriate description either,” he replied. “While I admit that I am physically, and emotionally incapable of experiencing pleasure during sex, and perhaps that makes me unqualified to speak for either of my partners, I do not recall them lodging any complaints during intercourse. Although it is true that neither of them desired to remember being intimate with me afterward.” He paused for several seconds, and furrowed his brow. “Upon further examination perhaps you are correct, and _lackluster_ is the correct description.”

“Somehow I do not believe that their behavior afterward had anything to do with your performance in bed,” Naseema said with a frown. _She was glad that Data was unable to have hurt feelings as she was sure that if he were, this discussion would certainly be bringing up feelings he wouldn't want to recall._

“Perhaps not. My sexuality program is expansive, and very comprehensive. It incorporates my heuristic learning systems so that I am able to improve upon my techniques during each subsequent encounter,” he explained. “Unfortunately, I have not yet had the opportunity to employ an augmented second performance.”

“Do you believe your creator wanted you to be able to experience intimacy beyond sexual contact?” Naseema asked. _She was surprised that Data seemed so willing to discuss something so personal with her but she also knew he hoped to glean valuable information about human sexual behavior from her._

“I do not understand what you mean,” he said, his brow furrowing. “Please explain.”

“Well, perhaps that is the issue,” she replied. “You are jumping into bed too quickly without first building a sense of intimacy. It is something that makes sex such a special experience.”

“Perhaps I am simply unable to choose appropriate partners,” he suggested, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Perhaps,” she said, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Or perhaps you have simply not received the proper guidance in such matters. Young human males usually benefit from discussion with other males. Older, more experienced males, as well as their peers, and in rarer cases, females as well. Has anyone ever talked about sex with you in either casual or clinical terms?”

“No,” he replied, suddenly very intrigued. “I am familiar with the biology of sex, but it would appear that I should be taking a more comprehensive approach.”

“I have no doubt that you are a skilled, and thorough lover, Data, but have you ever attempted intimacy without sexual contact?” she asked.

“I am unsure,” he answered. “Please elaborate.”

“Have you ever just held hands with a woman?” she asked, and his eyes glazed over as he began accessing his memory banks, recalling every minute of his life, and attempting to draw similarities to what Naseema was referring to. She watched him search, and gradually added suggestions. “Have you ever danced? Cuddled? Have you ever just slept next to a woman?”

“Naseema, you know I do not require sleep,” he replied, abruptly halting his silent contemplation process.

“Not the point, Data,” she countered.

“I have done none of the things you have suggested,” he sighed. “Perhaps I should discuss this further with Geordi.”

“Perhaps,” Naseema replied hesitantly. “Commander Riker may be able to offer more insight, and I am sure he would be willing to answer most of your questions, so long as they are not too personal in nature.”

“Yes,” Data agreed, nodding his head. “I have also noticed that Geordi does not seem to be very successful in matters of love.” The Feeonix had to swallow down her laughter.

“Geordi is very sweet, and good-natured,” she replied. “He is just very shy when it comes to interacting with women he is attracted to.”

“Naseema?”

“Yes, Data?”

_She knew he was about to ask her one of those questions that would likely garner him a bad reaction from one of their human companions. There was a certain tone in his voice that she was sure he didn't realize he used when he was about to propose one of those aforementioned inquiries. He sweetened his already soft, pleasant voice just slightly, almost in the same fashion as a child when they're about to ask for something they really want but are sure they'll be denied. She liked it. It was cute, and endearing. A part of the innocent, boyish charm that made her enjoy his company so much._

“Do you find Geordi sexually attractive?” he asked.

“I find many aspects of Geordi's personality very appealing, and he is a physically attractive man,” she said as Data nodded thoughtfully at her reply. “However, as greatly as I enjoy their company, I am not attracted to human males in a sexual way.”

“So while you are able to appreciate the qualities he possesses that attract other females, you personally, would not have sex with Geordi?” he asked, and she was a bit startled by how forward his question was.

“Data, I would kill Geordi if I had sex with him,” she told the android, and he jerked his head to the side in surprise, giving her a look of uncertainty.

“Naseema, are you attempting to be _funny_?” he asked.

“No, I am not,” she replied gently. “I thought you had read everything available on my species.”

“Of course, however much of the information is based on rumor, and conjecture. I do not consider it to be reliable.” he said.

“Fair enough,” she replied. “However, I do not believe Geordi would be willing to risk his life to test the validity of that particular rumor, regardless of how wonderful he may have heard the experience would be. I would also be unwilling to risk his life. I have become rather fond of him.”

Data nodded thoughtfully again, and then looked at her with an odd expression, and if she didn't know better, she'd swear he was embarrassed. “Naseema,” he asked awkwardly. “Am I attractive?”

She was surprised by his question at first, and more so by his manner. He had never exhibited anything like insecurity before but that was exactly what his thoughts were telling her. She turned around to face him, and blinked once. “I cannot pretend to know the thoughts of other women,” she started to answer, and as his expression began to fall, she took his hand, and gave him a delightful smile, “but I believe you are very attractive. You are brave, and considerate. Sweet, and kind, and your hands are warm, and gentle. You are very intelligent, and thoughtful, and I am quite fond of the sound of your voice.”

“Naseema, I have already agreed to assist you with this project, you do not need to... _butter me up_ ,” he said, giving her a look of amusement.

_He had expected a succinct, unbiased answer from her, something similar to what Tasha had said to him, that he was 'not conventionally attractive.' She was so convinced that he had some android version of emotional capability hidden deep inside him, that she couldn't help herself from seeing what wasn't there. She was so affected by how Tasha had treated him, she was overcompensating when she didn't need to. He was no more able to be moved by her glowing assessment of his appealing qualities than he was by Lt. Yar's cold denial of their lovemaking. Wait...he was sure he remained unconcerned by the lapse in judgment that led to the intimacy, just as he was by the embarrassed awkwardness Tasha now treated him with...so why did he choose the word 'lovemaking?' Was Naseema right? Did he have regrets that he was unaware of? Unwilling to admit to himself? He realized maybe he was experiencing disappointment that Tasha viewed their coupling as an intoxicated mistake, and wanted nothing more to do with him. Maybe he was unconsciously insecure about how females viewed him, and by extension, how humans in general viewed him._

“I am not buttering anything,” she replied, her voice soft, and sincere. What she did next completely derailed his processes. She released his hand, and ran her fingers through his hair before cupping his face between her palms. “You also have beautiful eyes, and I think you are quite handsome,” she said, and then she bent down, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “If human females are unable to see what I can see, then they are fools. I hope one day you will be able to appreciate your worth, as greatly as I do.”

_Before he arrived on the Enterprise, he hadn't known what friends were. None of his former crew mates had been interested in spending time with him off duty. Most of them treated him as having no more substance than a walking computer. The crew of the Enterprise however, was different. They could see his potential, his ability to learn, and grow beyond his base programming, and Naseema...he had never encountered anyone like her before in his whole life. She was unable to see the machine he was. She saw only the man she knew he desired to be. The man who was deserving of all the best humanity had to offer. She wanted him to see himself as she saw him._

He blinked several times in surprise, and met her eyes. “I do not know what to say,” was all he could come up with.

“You do not need to say anything, Data,” she told him. “I simply want you to know how special I believe you are.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I am very fortunate to call you my friend, Naseema.”

She continued to smile at him, as she gave him an acknowledging nod. “You are welcome,” she replied. “I too, consider myself fortunate to have your friendship.”

Even with all the thoughts currently occupying his mind, he checked his internal chronometer, and realized they were running out of time. “I am nearly finished with your dress, but if I do not complete it's application soon, we will not arrive at the reception at the scheduled time,” he said.

She nodded again. “Of course, Data. I will not distract you with anymore conversation until we are at the party,” she replied, turning back around so he could attach the rest of her dress.

She was true to her word, and refrained from distracting him until he finished with her dress. Then he disappeared into the other room to put his dress uniform on while she stayed in the bathroom to apply her makeup. She smiled at him in the mirror, as he reappeared and checked his reflection to make sure his hair was in place.

“Naseema,” he started, “it is my understanding that cosmetics serve to enhance a woman's features, and make her appear more attractive to others.”

“That is correct,” she nodded.

“Then I hope you do not mind if I observe that you do not require such cosmetic enhancement,” he said, standing somewhat awkwardly near her, watching as she finished preparing for the party.

“Who is buttering up who now?” she teased.

“Yes, I suppose my statement could appear as an embellishment,” he mused. “I did not intend for it to be as such.”

“I know,” she replied. “Thank you Data, that is a very lovely thing to say. The makeup I am applying will serve to keep my features from appearing washed out by the stage lights while I am performing.”

“I understand,” he said with a nod. “I was curious as to its purpose. I am aware that you do not apply it regularly.”

“You are a very observant fellow, Mr. Data,” she laughed.

“I assumed you were attempting to play into the admiral's fantasy at greater depth, for Geordi's benefit of course,” he ventured, the inflection in his voice indicating his concern that he was putting his foot in his mouth again. Naseema paused, and arched an eyebrow at him through the mirror. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to issue a retraction but she spun around to face him, and spoke before he had the chance.

“Are you teasing me?” she accused, wearing an amused smirk, and he quickly shook his head, sure he'd tripped over himself again.

_He wasn't usually so concerned about upsetting someone with an inquiry but for some reason he found he harbored a strong desire for Naseema to like him. It pleased him when she paid attention to him, and he knew how valuable her insights were. She would be able to teach him a great deal if he let her. He was also aware that she was sensitive, more sensitive than he believed others realized. She had a remarkable air of collected cool that was so constant, others took it for granted, but he was more observant than others were. He was able to detect micro expressions on her face, and tiny, almost inaudible inflections in her voice that usually betrayed her true feelings. Interpreting those minuscule indications presented a greater challenge for him, but it was one he was eager to take on. He found it was important to him to be attuned to her moods, and to be able to respond appropriately._

She took several steps towards him, and her gait with the slow swing of her hips was a movement he recognized. It was the same way Lt. Yar approached him before she told him she wanted him to make love to her, and led him into her bedroom. Unsure of how to react, and not wanting to duplicate his previous mistake, he froze in place as Naseema came to a stop almost right up against him. She looked up into his still wide eyes.

“Data, are you alright?” she asked. “You are not breathing.” She smiled playfully again, and he exhaled the breath he hardly realized he was holding, relaxing in the process. The Feeonix brought her hand up, and took a hold of his face, gently tugging him toward her.

“Naseem--” he tried to say but she squeezed his cheeks together, forcing his mouth to purse. His eyes started to widen again as his mind raced with thoughts of what she was going to do, and what he should do in response. He saw her other hand come up, and with a saucy smirk, she smeared the lipstick she was holding across his lips. Totally at a loss for how to react, he blinked several times. She released him, and took a step back as a gleeful smile spread across her face.

“The admiral's favourite colour,” she said with a giggle in her voice. “It really brings out the blue in your eyes. You had better be careful, Data, he will be after you next.”

_He realized she was attempting to engage him in a playful contest. She took his unfortunate remarks from earlier, and used the awkwardness of that instant to create a bond between them. Remarkable. A situation that he was sure would have damaged most friendships was instead strengthening theirs. She really was unlike any intelligent life form he'd ever met. She genuinely enjoyed his company, she wanted to cultivate a friendship with him, and not only was she more than willing to forgive his social infractions, she wanted to help him learn from them. In his past, he'd encountered those who were unsatisfied to simply ignore him, and seemed to go out of their way to orchestrate social situations for him to fail miserably at, either for personal amusement or as an excuse to avoid further contact with him. He may not be capable of having his feelings hurt, but that rarely stopped others from trying. Naseema never once tried to make him feel bad for saying something stupid, or inconsiderate. She possessed a gift for creating special moments between them, even when he was fully aware he should be embarrassed by his conduct. After these last few hours, he appreciated her more than ever. She had let herself be vulnerable in his presence, confided in him, and entrusted him with her body. His desire to be relied on for more than mathematical calculations was coming to fruition. Admiral Grey had unwittingly presented a situation that allowed them to take a very large step in their friendship, and he had managed, with Naseema's help, not to completely derail their progress. He knew she was right when she told him he needed to learn to develop intimacy with others in order to sustain long lasting relationships. He wondered if she, by her suggestion, was willing to allow him to attempt to develop that kind of intimacy with her. She had brought him this far, and he supposed she had already issued such an invitation to him through her actions. He was ready to accept._

“I do not believe he will find me as enticing as he does you,” the android replied. “Perhaps I should wear the dress instead?”

“Oh my, can you imagine?!” Naseema laughed with surprised delight. “The captain would never be able to show his face at another Starfleet function again!” She reached out and used her thumb to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. “As entertaining as I would find staying here, and painting your face with makeup, we should depart. The captain wishes for us to meet him, and Commander Riker before the reception so we can all present together.” The android nodded in agreement, and offered his arm to the Feeonix ambassador. She smiled brightly at him as she accepted, and tossed the lipstick tube into the sink as they exited the bathroom.


End file.
